


Curl

by kokiichi (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, iceland wonders about norways curl, im sinning 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kokiichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iceland had always wondered about Norway's curl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curl

**Author's Note:**

> I'M GOING TO HELL

He was curious. No, curious is an understatement. He was dying to know.  
He had always just taken it for granted, and didn't put much thought into it now, but when he thought about it, he never asked him.  
What's up with Norway's odd hair curl? It'd always been there. He's never seen anyone touch it, but instead closely avoid it. Come to think of it, nothing except a comb had come into close proximity with the odd curl.  
They were both sitting on the couch, Norway reading a book, his feet resting on the floor, and Iceland scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, cross legged. Norway had come to visit Iceland, telling him about how brotherly he was being. Iceland looked at him from the corner of his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks. He suddenly turned, facing his brother on his knees. Norway turned to face him.  
"What is it, lillebror?" he asked.  
Iceland just narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward. He reached out his hand, touching his fascinating curl.  
"Island, what are you-" As Iceland's hand wrapped around the curl, Norway breath hitched. Iceland tilted his head, confused.   
_What...?_  he thought.   
He slowly ran a finger down the curl. Norway's face was red, and there were tears lacing his eyes. He was biting his lip, hard.   
Iceland thought he understood.  
"Ah, so it's something like this..." he murmured under his breath. He decided he wanted to toy with his brother a bit more. He leaned forward, and took the curl in his mouth, making sure that his tongue was wrapping around the curl. He moved his tongue up the curl. Norway let out a low, drawled out moan.   
_Ah, I suppose he's having trouble restraining himself now._  
In the midst of all this, Norway had drawn his legs back, gripping them tightly while gasping. Iceland pulled away from the curl, and whispered. 'Are you enjoying this, bror?'   
Norway looked up, his face red. Tears were lacing his eyes, and he looked flustered.  
"Hey..." Iceland murmured. "Lie down." he said.   
Norway looked up, wordlessly, and nodded, lying down. Iceland straddled him, leaned in, and kissed him, open mouthed. He used one hand to rest on Norway's chest, and the other to play with his curl. Norway was moaning in the kiss, his hands weakly grasping at Iceland's back. When Iceland pulled away, Norway was breathing out of his mouth, his lips parted, and a small trail of drool sliding down his chin. The tears that were previously lacing his eyes were released, streaming down his face. Iceland  decided that he liked Norway looking submissive like this. Norway sighed, and looked up, his voice trembling.  
"...We're brothers." he said.  
Iceland nodded. "Yes. We are."  
Norway looked up wordlessly.  
"We're countries. Does it really count?"  
He got no reply.   
After a few seconds, Iceland parted his lips again.  
"Do you like me?" Iceland asked.  
Norway hesitated for a second, before nodding.  
Iceland looked down. "That's good. I like you too. Now, can we kiss some more?"  
He nodded again.  
"Good."  
Iceland leaned down, and kissed him again, hard. He didn't touch his curl this time. Despite that, Norway still moaned into the kiss. Iceland unbuckled Norway's belt, brushing over the obvious bump in Norway's pants, emitting a gasp from the man. He looked up at Norway, as if he was asking if Norway was okay with this. Norway just nodded. He pulled off his pants, and palmed his erection, Norway letting out a moan. He quickly took off Norway's boxers, revealing his cock.   
"So big..." Iceland whispered under his breath. Norway just bashfully looked away, and murmured. "Just do it already..."  
Iceland looked up, and nodded. "Tell me when you're about to come." he murmured. He leaned down, and hesitantly put his lips on Norway's member. When he was more used to the taste, he put as much of Norway's cock in his mouth as possible, flicking his tongue, and using his hands to rub whatever he couldn't reach. Norway gasped and  squirmed, his fingers carding through Iceland's white hair. Iceland bobbed is head up and down, emitting more moans from Norway. Suddenly, Norway pushed Iceland's head down, causing Iceland to momentarily choke. Iceland quickly regained control though, sucking and pumping his hand even faster. Norway let out a drawled out moan, before whispering, "I-Ice, I'm gonna reach my limit."   
Iceland looked up, and blinked, before pulling away. He looked at Norway, pleased with what he has done to him. His face was flushed red, and he was panting. His eyes were pleading. Iceland smirked. He leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Wait a minute." he said, before sitting up, and walking over to his bedroom. He quickly opened his drawer, and fished out a condom and lube. He rushed back, and returned to his original position. He leaned forward, and pecked Norway on the lips, before ripping open a condom, and rolling it on. He popped open the lube, and squirted some on his hands. He lathered it on Norway's cock, Norway letting out some quiet moans. Iceland  
then unbuttoned his own shirt, and took off his pants. He squirted some more lube on his fingers, and inhaled. His breath hitched as he slowly inserted a finger into himself. He heard Norway audibly gulp, and shift a little. By then, Iceland had put in another finger in himself, and was doing a scissoring motion. He was quietly gasping. Trembling, he inserted a third finger, and pushed them in further than the others. He hit the spot, and Iceland moaned loudly. Norway was obviously getting  worked up, breathing heavily, and his fingers were splayed over his mouth. When Iceland removed his fingers, he took no time in scuttling over to Norway's painfully  
erect member, and positioning himself over it. He bit his lip, his eyes scrunched shut as he slowly lowered himself onto Norway's cock. He could hear Norway softly moaning. He reached the base, and stopped for a second to regain his breath. He pulled himself back up until the tip of Norway's member was only touching his entrance, before plummeting down again, his lips parting and letting out a moan. Norway gasped, and his breaths came short. Iceland kept doing this, the only thing resounding in the room was the sound of Iceland's moans, Norway's gasps, and the sound of skin slapping skin. He plunged back down again, the tip of Norway's cock hitting that part  
inside of him, which made Iceland scream. Norway decided that Iceland shouldn't do all the work, so swallowing his pride, he shakily reached for Iceland's cock, and jacked him off while Iceland was bouncing up and down. Iceland was gasping and groaning, unable to stop the lewd noises that escaped his lips. Norway sped up his hand, when Iceland reached out and took his curl in his hand. Norway let out a loud moan, unable to keep quiet any longer. He groaned, and bucked his hips.   
"Ha- Iceland,  _more_ " he gasped. Iceland wrapped Norway's curl around his finger, which pushed him to the edge. He rode out his climax, bucking his hips, and moaning all the while. The erotic sight of this caused Iceland to come, spraying white over his chest. Exhausted, Iceland got up, and took off the condom, tying it up, and tossing it in the trash. He rested his sweaty forehead on Norway's shoulder.  
  
"Guess you know what my curl does now, huh?"


End file.
